Destiny Warriors I
by Leaf161298
Summary: En una persona nace el sueño, en el sueño nace el coraje, en el coraje nace el valiente, en el valiente nace el guerrero, en el guerrero nace el campeon, en el campeon nace un legado y en el legado se forma una leyenda, una inspiracion, estos mundos estan en peligro, pero 10 heroes elegidos salvaran a sus mundos de la destruccion con el poder de ellos y sus aliados
1. Chapter 1

Año 3000, planeta Terra. El mundo era un ambiente Semi-futurista de una manera medieval

Se encontraba mucha gente celebrando el aniversario de un príncipe, este príncipe era el 2do hermano de 4 hijos que tuvieron los reyes de Aniden, ellos mientras celebraban el cumpleaños número 13 de su hijo hablaron de él.

-¿Crees que él esté preparado para una gran misión como esta su majestad?- Uno de los miembros de la corte estaba hablando con el rey.

-El camino está lleno de peligros.-Responde el rey.- Pero el príncipe Earth debe estar preparado para grandes situaciones ya que lo entrenaron desde chico.

El príncipe Earth estaba conquistando a unas nobles en el reino, este tenía un atuendo real rojo con gris, pantalones azules y unos zapatos rojos más unas hombreras rojo con gris.

-Asi les dije bellas damas, como derrote a un dragón con mis propias manos.- Alardeaba el chico viendo a las chicas

-Hijo mío, ven acá.-El rey llamaba a Earth, él estaba llegando cuando su padre le anuncia esto-Earth, deberás como hijo mío encontrar el cristal del guerrero del destino, en estos tiempos un hombre llamado Kojima estará planeando atacar, y temo que nuestros esfuerzos serán inútiles.-El rey suspiro-Asi que hijo mío, te vamos a encargar la tarea de encontrar ese cristal, mañana te vas de viaje

-De acuerdo padre.-Earth entraba a su cuarto viendo como un bebe dragón volaba cerca de Earth.-Faquí, mañana iré de viaje, puede que no vuelva así que cuida a mi madre y a mis hermanas mientras yo este fuera.- Faquí se va y Earth duerme

(En los sueños de Earth)

Se ve al chico enfrentándose en una batalla solo contra un caballero que tiene una máscara en la cara, una túnica negra abierta, un pantalón roto de una pierna y con varias armas en su espalda

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunta atemorizado

…

-¿Qué quieres?-Camina de reversa hacia la pared

….

-¡TE MATARE!-Se sobresalta y….

El chico solo lanza un disparo al pecho de Earth y despierta de la pesadilla

(Despierta)

-Maldicion…-Earth despierta solo que con la ropa puesta y una herida en el pecho.

Se escucha un ejército acercarse y se derrumban los muros, Earth ve que no puede haber salvación, llama a sus padres

-¡EARTH ESCAPA HIJO MIO Y LLEVATE A TUS HERMANAS!-La reina ordena a Earth y este cae a una cascada detrás del castillo, llevando a salvo a sus hermanas, el aterriza y ve a su reino en llamas y queda inconsciente.

Tras despertar de esa dolorosa caída despierta en un lugar que no es su casa, despierta en un bar de otro lugar

-¿Dónde estoy?-Despierta Earth en una cama y entra al bar, viendo a varios caballeros de Kojima y estos empezaron a atacarlo lanzándole flechas.-Necesitaran más que flechas para vencerme tontos.

De repente uno de los caballeros empezó lo trato de partir con una espada gigante y otro chico lo defendió con una katana eran 9 soldados contra Earth y este chico

Cuidado imbécil-Este chico tiene una pechera de color rojo, dorado y plateado, con botas y pantalones negros y cabello castaño, aparte de ojos rojos mientras peleaban con decenas de soldados cuando fueron todos vencidos este le agradece.

-Gracias noble caballero.-Earth le agradecía al chico a lo cual este le dio una mirada de odio

-Cállate idiota, que tu padre me pidió que te ayudara en esto.- Mientras llegaban a una montaña ven una aldea llena de mujeres y Earth queda embobado viendo esa aldea- ¿Ves ese lugar? Tenemos que ir ahí.- Clyde baja la montaña con Earth y mientras ven esto un gigante se les acerca y empieza a usar un árbol como arma y empezó a tratar de atacarlos y una chica desconocida empieza a pelear con ellos usando arco

Continuara

Niveles actuales

Earth Nivel 12 Hp 769 PM 90 Comando especial: Terra-golpe

Habilidad: Fama, tiene 25% de probabilidad de recibir daño

Ataque final: Desconocido

Clase: Soldado

Clyde Nivel 13 Hp 871 PM 85 Comando especial: Técnica Donoven

Habilidad: Furia, sus golpes se multiplican x 4 + critico siempre(x 2) pero tiene un 50% de probabilidad de atacar aliados

Ataque final: Desconocido

Clase: Espadachín

Desconocida Nivel? Hp? PM? Comando especial: ?

Habilidad:?

Ataque final: ?

Clase arquera

Lamento que tenga que hacer la historia así, pero tengo que cambiar la historia de Destiny Warriors y renovarla a un estilo Final Fantasy, de manera que los chicos pudieran batallar con Sao de una manera distinta

La historia se dividiría en 10 partes y cuando complete las 10 historias hare esto la Odisea del Destino que es el conjunto de los 10 protagonistas de Destiny Warriors de 1 al 10 y sus aliados.

Solo tengo las ideas de Destiny Warriors 1-5 con 5 protagonistas al que se han escogido y al grupo de Destiny Warriors 1

Destiny Warriors 1 estará compuesto por OC míos únicamente que serán Earth como protagonista, Clyde Donoven, Molly Molter, Craig Molter, Allison Husther, Hugo Rocket, Mikaela Donoven y por ultimo un OC sorpresa tratara de una última esperanza para un mundo dominado por un mago negro de nombre Kojima

Destiny Warriors 2 estará compuesto por OC de todos y solo 2 míos, en esta historia de amor y odio, Leaf Vega es el hermano mayor de Earth, se habrá encontrado con él una vez y empezara a volverse más poderoso cada día, será una de las personas que más rencor le tienen al mundo por hacer que él nunca tenga poderes. Y porque el reino de Earth y su familia lo condenaron a muerte a los 5 años, tendrá una compañera desconocida que le cambiara la vida, luchando contra el mismo

Destiny Warriors 3 serán creepypastas tratando de redimir sus errores del pasado para volver a su vida antigua, en esta historia Jane The Killer será la protagonista, junto con Liu, Clockwork, Slenderman y sus proxies además de Eyeless Jack y Sally pero el ejército de Zalgo no les hará las cosas fáciles a los creppymonsters.

Destiny Warriors 4 será la historia de un mundo casi perfecto, donde la armonía y la paz reinan, no hay guerra hasta en el clímax de la historia. Dexter es un chico de 17 años de edad que por accidente creo un virus mientras buscaba la cura para revivir y salvar a su hermana. Este virus empezó a atacar a todos sus aliados y enemigos y Dexter debe descubrir cómo salvar al mundo virtual y al real y destruir su creación

Destiny Warriors 5 será una historia de fantasía futurista, Christine Nexus, una rebelde de 17 años de edad habrá secuestrado al príncipe Claudio, en ese momento la familia Donoven se volvió poderosa, y consiguió el control de un reino, serán los creadores de la Resistencia Donoven junto con la hermana del príncipe

Y aquí las fichas de inscripción (Héroe)

Nombre:

Género:

Clase: (Guerrero, Mago blanco, rojo, azul, negro, rúnico Ladrón, Ninja, Doma bestias, Pistolero, Espadachín, Arquero, Soldado medieval, Soldado futurista, Monje, Artillero, Clérigo(Ataca con mazos), Cañonero, Chico salvaje, Invocadora, Voleibolito (Golpea con un balón de Voleibol), Berserker, Asesino etc.)

Edad:

Destiny Warriors (2-10 si un OC esta una historia no aparecerá en otra)

Tamaño:

Ropa:

Arma (Se debe describir el arma, o con un dibujo de esa arma basta) y nombre del arma:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Ventajas:

Desventajas:

Habilidad secreta:

Ataque final:

Debilidades:

¿Cómo serían sus aliados, enemigos y parejas

Datos extra

Y si se saben crear buenos villanos

Nombre:

Clase:

Hp Batalla final (arriba de 100,000 pero menos de 1, 000,000 please)

Historia: (4-10)

Tamaño:

Arma:

Plan de destrucción a la humanidad:

Desventajas:

Habilidad secreta:

Ataque final:

Debilidades:

Datos extra


	2. Vs Leaf parte 1

El gigante ve a los chicos y grita.

-¡OSAN ENTRAR A MI BOSQUE, MORIRAN!

Los 3 estaban viendo su primera batalla a muerte frente a ellos, Earth coloca a sus hermanas en un refugio seguro para batallar

-Su vitalidad es de… 1400.- Molly se sorprende al ver la energía de ese gigante.- Es débil al fuego y al hielo.- Mientras hablaba con Clyde e ideaban un plan Earth se adelantó a atacar y Earth sintió que podía ver el daño que le hacían.

-¿Cuánta vida le quedara?- Clyde ve a Molly.-

-1249, su golpe si fue efectivo, solo que necesitaremos más.

-Yo me encargo de eso.- Presume Clyde y lanza una bola de fuego quemando al monstruo.- Pyro le habrá bajado mucha vida.-

-No tanto Clyde.- Afirma Molly, lo has bajado a 1000.- Eso si sus quemaduras le afectaran.

Ese gigante estaba enfurecido, por eso agarro una montaña y la arrojo al cielo. Los chicos vieron que el gigante preparo un rayo destruyendo las rocas cayendo de manera peligrosa y eran muy afiladas esas rocas, tanto que llegaron a casi debilitar a Earth, Molly pero Clyde quedo KO

Molly usa una poción curativa en ella ya que

-No te enojes Earth, tu habilidad de solo recibir un 25% de probabilidad de ser atacado será útil

-Earth ve su detector de HP, corría peligro, solo tenía 10 HP y Molly 52, entonces uso un golpe de su legado familiar.- Terra-Puño, Earth corre al gigante y le da un severo golpe al gigante dañándole gravemente y ralentizándolo.

-¡LOS MATARE!- Lanza un hiperrayo pero Earth contraataca usando su escudo como espejo y reflejando el golpe.

Ya casi muerto el gigante, Molly le lanza una flecha en un ojo evitando que vea que Earth le atraviesa una uña con su espada, y mientras grita de dolor, de un golpe debilita a Earth, pateándolo contra las rocas y el gigante cayo al piso mal herido. Molly ve la situación problemática en la que están los chicos pero silba el sonido de unas aves y el gigante se convierte en hojas, así permitiendo que unas chicas, vestidas de pantalones rotos con toallas amarradas en la cintura, una camisa de manta manga larga marrón y un pañuelo que les rodea el cuello se llevasen a Earth y a Clyde debilitados.

Mientras Earth sigue inconsciente pero vivo sueña el mismo campo de batalla que el día de la invasión y el mismo rival está ahí, solo que ahora empieza a atacarlo

-Mira chico no se tus intenciones pero si sigues invadiendo mis sueños, empezare a forzarte a hablar.-Empuña su espada de caballero que era de color gris con un mango dorado. Y le da unos ataques al tipo misterioso pero sin efecto.

….

-Creo que te tendré que matar, ¡Terra Puño!…- Mientras Earth corría el tipo le lanzó una granada pegajosa al costado de Earth explotándole en el cuerpo

…. Mi nombre es…..

Earth despierta solo que con el dolor que tiene en el cuerpo gracias a la granada pegajosa viendo que unas chicas estaban curándolo, él iba a usar sus toques de galán para escapar con Clyde y a sus hermanas menores de 6 años

-Buenos días hermosas damas.-En eso una de ellas, Molly le amenaza con una flecha

-Díganos todo lo que sepan de la invasión que hizo Kojima aquí

¿Aquí? Earth se preguntaba eso, debía responder, pero no había tenido nada que ver con los asuntos de Kojima.

-Kojima nos advirtió que vendría un guerrero con intención de matar al gigante que tenemos por guardián, resulto que estaba mal, ya que eran 2 los guerreros.- Ve a Clyde muy herido apenas despertando.-

-¿Y mis hermanas?-Pregunta Earth al no ver a sus hermanas.

-Se quedaran aquí hasta que sean capaces de valerse por sí mismas.- Earth lo dudo pero al no poder llevarlas, él acepto.

-Hermanas, cuídense…-Earth termina su frase y se va con Clyde y la aldea fue emboscada por el guerrero oscuro de su sueño.

El chico se le podía notar una seria mirada de odio, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro con una pierna del pantalón roto, un par de tenis verde, una túnica negra abierta, una bufanda que le cubre la boca y una máscara que le cubre el ojo izquierdo estilo el fantasma de la opera blanco. Earth al verlo intento atacarlo con su espada, pero este contrarresto el ataque con su katana.

Estaba asombrado, ese tipo podía ser alguien bastante peligroso, de hecho este no fue por él ni por sus hermanas, fue por todo el pueblo de amazonas, matando en poco menos de 1 minuto a la mitad y aunque entre las más de 400 asesinadas les lanzaron flechas, este era más ágil, astuto y evasivo y logro contraatacar algunas, solo recibió unas cuantas heridas

-….- Este tipo se sube a una casa y empieza a lanzar disparos matando a casi todas las que quedan, dejando como a 50 vivas cuando los chicos se meten.

-Me sorprende esto, el golem tenía de vida 1400, pero este chico, no solo es nivel 26,¡Sino que es de 3051 HP!-Molly se asustó demasiado, ese rival sería demasiado poderoso, a pesar de ser un chico de 15 años les daría problemas.- Lo peor es que no tiene debilidad de Magia primaria a pesar de tener muy mala defensa mágica por lo que vi

-Bueno. Esto no va a quedar así.-Clyde desenvaina su espada y le da cortes al desconocido pero solo pierde 89 HP.- Maldición, es imposible que haya recibido poco daño

-Descuida, no vamos a perder.-Earth grita y corre tras el chico con su espada y le da muchos cortes pero al igual que Clyde, el daño es mínimo, apenas de 102 HP,

Earth está viendo al chico desconocido y este solo lanza una carta.

-Carta Vanguardia, Relámpago.- Un relámpago sale lastimando, no solo a Clyde, sino a los demás, perdiendo prácticamente la mitad de su vida de un golpe

-No podemos quedar así, Flecha mágica Aero.- La flecha se convierte en una ráfaga de viento y golpea al chico, lastimándolo seriamente, pero el golpe no paso de 200 HP. Solo fue de 182 HP

-De acuerdo, funciona los golpes de magia secundaria pero no los de primaria, veremos qué tan efectivos son Llama.- Clyde lanza una ráfaga al chico pero este la recibe con gran daño de 138 HP

-Molly, ese tipo es demasiado fuerte.- Aparece un chico con un traje ninja y 2 espadas cortas como las de Kratos a ver al desconocido.- Leaf no es alguien fácil de vencer.- Al escuchar ese nombre Clyde y Molly se sorprendieron demasiado.- Pero déjenmelo a mí, Craig le da 2 golpes de 69 HP

-Mi turno, chico, eres poderoso pero a ver si logras aguantar esto ¡Decagolpe!- Leaf lanzaba 10 disparos de pistolas que le quitaban 34 HP por tiro a Craig.- Craig se rodeó de un aura roja y sintió dolor y grito pero se desvaneció el aura y le dio 2 golpes de 340 HP, el doble de lo que le hizo Leaf.

-Bien hecho chicos.-Leaf se sorprendía y antes de que atacaran o se curaran Leaf lanzo otra Carta Vanguardia.- Anticura, eso evitara que usen pociones, curaciones o algo que les beneficie la curación.

El primer rival demasiado difícil para los chicos está apareciendo, se llama Leaf ¿Pero que tendrá que hace que Clyde y Molly se aterren? ¿Podrán vencerlos ellos a Leaf?

Niveles actuales

Earth Nivel 16 Hp 1069 PM 140 Comando especial: Terra-golpe

Habilidad: Fama, tiene 25% de probabilidad de recibir daño

Ataque final: Desconocido

Clase: Soldado

Clyde Nivel 17 Hp 1271 PM 185 Comando especial: Técnica Donoven

Habilidad: Furia, sus golpes se multiplican x 4 + critico siempre(x 2) pero tiene un 50% de probabilidad de atacar aliados cuando tiene un estado alterado

Ataque final: Desconocido

Clase: Espadachin

Molly Nivel 16 Hp 923 PM 98 Comando especial: Flecha mágica

Habilidad: Detección, sus ataques nunca fallan y detecta el HP y la debilidad de un enemigo

Ataque final: Desconocido

Clase: Arquera

Craig Nivel 15 Hp 930 PM 192 Comando especial: Berserker

Habilidad: Contraataque, devuelve ataques de armas con el doble de daño por el precio de una cuarta parte de los HP

Ataque final: Desconocido

Clase: Berserker

Rival a vencer

Leaf Nivel 26 Hp 3051 Cartas Vanguardia. 10 Comando especial: Deca-golpe

Habilidad: Inmunidad veloz, es inmune a cualquier cambio de estado o alteración negativa en las estadísticas y duplica la velocidad cuando recibe un golpe de habilidad enemiga

Ataque final: Desconocido

Clase: Renegado nivel Ultima

Bueno, volví aquí, el problema fueron las clases, un proyecto de 20 PAGINAS de matemáticas para dentro de 2 días no es bueno, si quieren pregunten cosas, las respondo en review o en Mensaje Privado.

Adiós .3.


	3. Vs Leaf parte 2 y Kojima

Se veían a los chicos bastantes heridos con poca vitalidad, a Leaf le quedaban 1722 HP y con su habilidad activada, tenían que ver como aguantarían sin curarse, ya que el daría 3 golpes por turno por la triple multiplicación de su velocidad

-Maldición, no podremos vencerle.- Earth se quejaba y su HP era de 535, encima no se podía curar al igual que sus compañeros

Clyde se encontraba tenso, su HP tampoco era muy bueno, era de 635, solo de una Carta Vanguardia de Leaf le quito la mitad de su HP

-Bueno, tengo que activar la técnica más fuerte de las arqueras que tenemos.- Molly con apenas 461 empezó a lanzar su más poderosa flecha, una de bronce que si le dio un gran daño, pero no superó los 500, no solo fue de 439, pero además, le quemo y bajo la defensa, pero a cambio de perder 250 HP

Leaf estaba de pie, y lo peor su velocidad se triplico, ya era muy peligroso que atacase 3 veces por turno, ahora debían vencerlo ya si o si, porque aparte de que es muy poderoso, más el hecho de 9 ataques por turno, no podrían aguantar.

Earth se veía muy herido, se levantó, alzo la cara y lanzo un terra-puño, las magias secundaria son más fuertes que las primarias, solo era cuestión de ver quien entre la colisión de ataques ganaba, a pesar de la poca defensa mágica de Leaf y que no haya aguantado el golpe, el golpe apenas llego a 311 HP.

-No podemos dejar que use 9 golpes, Golpes Pyro.- Los golpes fueron de 101 HP, Craig se mostraba esperanzado, solo necesitaba un ataque más y habían ganado, lo malo fue que la quemadura fue x4 sustituyendo la antigua y ahora si Clyde no lo derrotaba, o no aguantaban el golpe, Leaf atacaría ¡27 MALDITAS VECES!- Solo tengo 93 HP.-Craig ve a Leaf asustado

-¡ESPADA DONOVEN!-Clyde se enfurece y lanza una gran ráfaga de espadazos y le da una seria cantidad de golpes a Leaf, encima que fue crítico el daño por la Técnica Donoven fue de 750 HP quedándole 20 HP a Leaf.- ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo diablos sobrevivió?-Se espantó Clyde, era su final, no lo venció.

-Disparo Ginkotsu, y sacare mi Carta Vanguardia Todo en uno, que permite que todos mis 27 Decagolpe, se resuman en este destructivo ataque.- Leaf solo levanto sus pistolas y empezó a lanzar una cantidad gigante de disparos.

Todos eran muy rápidos, podía lanzar lo de 1 Decagolpe en un solo segundo y recargar instantáneamente, él era muy veloz, no solo atacaba a los chicos, sino que a todo lo que quedaba del pueblo, las hermanas de Leaf fueron rescatadas por un pequeño grupo de francotiradoras y cazadores.

Earth, se levantó, vio como quedo vivo, o por lo menos no se debilito en el ataque, al igual que Molly y los demás, los primeros 2 tenían 3 HP y Clyde 2 HP y Craig solo 1 HP, Leaf se cansó y Earth le lanzo un Terragolpe, debilitándolo pero no cayó al piso Leaf, Earth no lo creía, aun lo debilitaron y no sufrió rasguños. Tras esto Leaf toma una poción verde sintiéndose mejor y ahora se iba, una niña pequeña de 7 años de un vestido verde, la misma túnica que Leaf y el pelo rubio largo lo sigue.(Experiencia ganada de ese combate 5000)

-Vámonos...-Leaf se va con la niña y esta le sonríe.- Aquí son muy débiles Okio.-Leaf ve a los chicos y Craig se enfurece y va con Leaf pero aparece Kojima y los ve.

-Soy Kojima…. El ser más poderoso del universo.- Kojima con control mental detiene a los 4 y crea 5 monstruos que pelean con ellos.- Tienen unos 5 monstruos contra ustedes.- Los chicos ahora pelearon y fácilmente vencieron a esos tipos

Fuera de esa aldea destrozada, Leaf y Okio se veían, pero no se hablaban. Okio veía a Leaf muy feliz y el veía a la niña de 7 años como si de un amargado padre fuera. En cuanto a Earth y sus amigos, fueron a comprar una mejor armadura por su gran paliza contra Leaf, Earth contrato a un diseñador para que les cambiara el color al de su antigua pero destrozada ropa.

-¿No has notado que ninguna chica te está viendo príncipe?-Clyde comentaba mientras Earth veía como no habían mujeres en el pueblo y de repente un terremoto aparece, o eso creyeron

Se notaba que un gran criadero de mosquitos gigantes iba por el pueblo y una chica trata de domarlos y pararlos con sus propias habilidades y la de animales y monstruos que se vieron antes en el camino. Esta chica apenas llega a los 17 años, es casi igual que Clyde en poder, es una maga azul, su cabello rubio le hacía ver como un chico, aun siendo largo se lo ocultaba, pero era la túnica azul, camisa azul y pants azules las que notaba su profesión, lo único no azul de su traje, era sus botas y guantes rojos y sus lentes. Earth y los demás se concentraron en atacar con ella, pero ahora si apareció un terremoto que hizo que una parte de la ciudad se hundiera y la otra se elevara, era lo suficientemente alto como para no poderla escalar o muy grande como para que alguien salte matándose

(Camino del Príncipe Earth)

-¿Ahora como alcanzaremos a Clyde y Molly?- Craig le pregunta a la chica

-No lo sé, soy Allison Husther, del legado de magos azules Husther

-Rayos, está demasiado elevado, ¿Deberíamos buscar una cueva o algo?-Allison veía a los demás chicos y entran a la cueva, ellos veían que era muy grande, de hecho se perdieron algunas veces en el camino, pero se encontraron con algo extraño, se encontraron con un pueblo enterrado en las mazmorras de la cueva

-¿Qué es esto?- El príncipe Earth veía que era una ciudad y en una casa, que parece estar en ruinas descubre una foto familiar, de un niño de 5 años, solo, sin familia y amigos, se ve sangre en toda la casa.-Mis padres me dijeron que tenían que destruir un pueblo por la minería, ¿A caso será este pueblo?-El príncipe veía toda la casa y en otras casas que Craig y Allison

Los chicos al no encontrar refugio, se fueron a un pequeño lugar de descanso de ese lugar, el príncipe volvió a tener otra pesadilla y se revela otro combate contra Leaf.

-¿Asi que eres Leaf?, No podrás esconderte de mí.- El príncipe ataco a Leaf que solo con una pistola detenía un espadazo.- Earth siguió haciendo lo mismo, pero ahora Leaf cambio su arma por un arco

-Tú has arruinado mi vida príncipe, ahora te devolveré el favor.- Leaf emanaba un aura de oscuridad, el piso se volvió oscuro.- Ahora usare una flecha de oscuridad.

-No si te lo evito Terra Golpe.- El golpeo la cara de Leaf. Su puño se rompió, y mientras se regeneraba.

Leaf lanzo una carta Vanguardia.- Súper oscuridad.- Tras esto Leaf se encierra en un aura negra y salía otro Leaf, este con botas rojo sangre, pantalones negros, camisa gris oscuro, bata larga negra, guanteletes rojos y su pelo y ojos pasaron a ser rojos, la bata tenía el emblema de la oscuridad de color rojo en la parte de atrás.- Ahora el daño de mi Flecha oscura se multiplica por 5.- Leaf dispara la flecha al corazón de Earth cuando el primero solo tenía 1 HP, Earth había usado un hechizo para duplicar sus HP.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-Earth gritaba mientras su cuerpo era consumido por llamas oscuras mientras su HP bajo de 5800 a 0 de un golpe.

-Maldición.-Earth despierta de esa pesadilla y con la marca del disparo de la flecha de Earth y estaba enfrente del príncipe, su peor enemigo

Kojima….

El veía al príncipe Earth y se tele transporto hasta afuera con el vestido con las ropas de príncipe

-Estás muy débil ahora, te retare a una batalla, individual.-Kojima desafiaba a Earth Usando solo el 1 por ciento de todo mi poder y con la mitad de mi defensa.- Kojima se veía confiado, pues si su HP solo con el 1 por ciento de su poder era de 9750, no se imaginaba al 100 por ciento.

-Bueno, no tengo otra alternativa más que pelear.- Earth prepara su espada y Kojima crea un campo oscuro donde solo pueden oír y hablar los 2, Craig y Allison veían a Earth dormido y estaba la batalla dormido….

En su mente…. Pero de repente aparece Leaf de lado de Earth. Leaf estaba como en su sueño, como un Domador de Almas Infernales

Continuara…

Niveles actuales

Earth Nivel 32 Hp 3143 PM 372 Comando especial: Terra-golpe

Habilidad: Fama, tiene 25% de probabilidad de recibir daño

Ataque final: Desconocido

Overdrive (Técnica definitiva que se usa en el protagonista): Excalibur

Clase: Soldado

Clyde Nivel 3? Hp 2? PM 5? Comando especial: Técnica Donoven

Habilidad: Furia, sus golpes se multiplican x 4 + critico siempre(x 2) pero tiene un 50% de probabilidad de atacar aliados cuando tiene un estado alterado

Ataque final: Desconocido

Clase: Espadachín

Molly Nivel 2? Hp 1? PM 4? Comando especial: Flecha mágica

Habilidad: Detección, sus ataques nunca fallan y detecta el HP y la debilidad de un enemigo

Ataque final: Desconocido

Clase: Arquera

Craig Nivel 25 Hp 2291 PM 418 Comando especial: Berserker

Habilidad: Contraataque, devuelve ataques de armas con el doble de daño por el precio de una cuarta parte de los HP

Ataque final: Desconocido

Clase: Berserker

Allison, Nivel 29 Hp 2740 PM 280 Comando especial: Animal

Habilidad: Bestia, Absorbe todos los golpes de bestias, demonios, animales y humanoides, no es válido en jefes

Ataque final: Desconocido

Clase: Mago Azul

Rival a vencer

Kojima Nivel 50 HP 9750 PM 679 Comando especial: Ilusión

Habilidad: Ilusión, Puede cambiar el destino de un combate.

Aliado

Leaf, Nivel 38 HP 5813 Cartas Vanguardia 25 Comando especial: Deca Golpe

Habilidad: Alma Podrida (Este es otra alma de Leaf, no es el mismo de antes) Puede usar 1 Carta Vanguardia de curación, resurrección o cambio de estado negativo en el enemigo cuando su HP este en 0 pagando la mitad de los HP de su aliado

Ataque final: Desconocido

Clase: Domador de Almas Infernales

Bueno, aquí está el 3er capítulo de Destiny Warriors, quise hacer este Fic de manera corta ya que son 10 historias, aproximadamente máximo en cualquier Destiny Warriors tendrá como mucho 15 o 20 capítulos

Ahora les diré 3 cosas

1.- En Destiny Warriors las historias están en distintos tiempos, así que si hacemos esto Cronológicamente así estarían las historias, por eso en algunos momentos habrán cruces con otros protagonistas

En el año 2015 estarían Destiny Warriors 3, en cierto sentido el 4, 6, 7, 8 y el 10 (Aunque estarían más ligados el 6 con el 7 y por ser en ambas con un mundo virtual el 4 también y el 3 con el 8 y el 10)

En el año 2500 estaría Destiny Warriors 9

Y en el año 3000 estarían Destiny Warriors 1, 2, 4 y el 5

2.- Voy a hacer los capítulos cortos, pero de manera que se vean que valgan la pena.

PD: Ya tengo las ideas de los protagonistas de Destiny Warriors del 6-10 y personajes completos en el 7, por ahora necesito OC para el 2 y el 4

3.- ¿Quieren que si ya tenga ideas de un cap. de algún otro Destiny Warriors lo publique pero como otro Fic?

Diré las historias del 6 al 10

Destiny Warriors 6 tiene la historia de videojuegos, aquí se crea un pequeño mundo virtual que es perfeccionado en Destiny Warriors 4, Todos los jóvenes de 13 a 17 años de todo el mundo se rodean de un aura blanca de forma simultanea siendo algunos como es el caso de un par de hermanos, el mayor que tiene de nombre de personaje Van Archer, es un arquero y junto con su hermano, son tele transportados a un videojuego como todos los jóvenes del mundo, con un propósito, el que venciere el juego, ganaría la recompensa de 1 billón de dólares, el precio era la vida, debían escapar, su HP al inicio de todos es entre 100 y 250 y como Sao, el que quede en 0 HP MUERE….

Destiny Warriors 7 es otra historia en los tiempos de la 6, donde una chica de 16 años llamada Chareen esta se convierte en una Viera de maga roja como clase (Véase Final Fantasy) y crea un gremio llamado "Destino" Donde se le une el chico del que ella estuvo enamorada desde antes del inicio de la historia llamado Domenic un humano paladín, esta historia está basada en la partida que tengo de Final Fantasy Tactics Advance donde estos 2 tipos me dieron la victoria en un 90% de las batallas, especialmente Domenic

Destiny Warriors 8 es una historia fuera del juego. Carlos Pacheco, el hijo de una banda criminal vio morir a su padre por un sistema, el tendrá que manejar el negocio familiar, eliminar el sistema corrupto de su país y detener un demonio que va a ser liberado, en esta historia demuestra que a veces hasta el más grande villano es un héroe para su gente

Destiny Warriors 9 es la historia de Maider, ¿Se acuerdan de ese tipo que venció a Yugi "Trampas Locas" Moto y también la de Cecil? Digamos que es la historia, es la combinación de ambas, es la de un hombre que tuvo un hermano, este falleció asesinado por alguien antes del naufragio de su barco él tiene como ley encontrar al asesino y llevarlo ante la ley, teniendo que investigar por todo el mundo.

Destiny Warriors 10 es la vida de Daria, una chica de intercambio de Inglaterra ella está viviendo en EUA y se enamora de un chico, ese chico es el hijo del líder de la corporación villana aliada de la corporación que mato al padre de Carlos Pacheco, ambas historias están ligadas al mismo tiempo, los sucesos son rápidos e inclusive se puede llegar a tener 2 batallas finales pero cada una la estaría contando cada uno de los protagonistas

Y aquí Leaf 161298 y si sobrevivo a las calificaciones (Únicamente matemáticas, las demás estoy bien n.n) estaré haciendo el cap. 4 Adios


End file.
